


Kiss and Make Up

by nightynight



Series: Moments to Music [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3Racha still a thing tho, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Lots of tears, M/M, the end is fluffy tho, they just love each other a whole lot uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightynight/pseuds/nightynight
Summary: Chan has been ignoring Felix in favor of working on new songs for 3Racha, and Felix is hurt and angry. The dam of emotions breaks one night, and Felix yells at Chan.Spoiler Alert: they kiss and make up





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This is my first Stray Kids fic and I'm super excited to be posting it. I have a few other skz WIPs but I managed to pump this one out last night with the help of the song Kiss and Make Up by Dua Lipa feat. BlackPink. Also I edited this by myself so sorry if there are any mistakes ;-;
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me what you think?

It’s been going on for months now. 3Racha released a new album, a song from it became a huge hit. They were getting played on the radio, and had tons of requests for interviews. Chan was so excited about it all, and so was Felix. But Chan got too wrapped up in it. Too obsessed with producing more hits, too obsessed with keeping the momentum. Felix fell to the back burner. 

 

Felix has tried to be nice, and supportive, and understanding. But it hurts. It hurts when Chan doesn’t look up from his laptop when Felix greets him in the morning. It hurts that Chan never seems to want to kiss him anymore, or even cuddle. 

 

He’s tired. He’s tired from waiting up for Chan to get home. He’s tired from waking up early to a cold bed and no boyfriend in sight. He’s tired from competing for Chan’s attention. He’s just tired. 

 

Anger started to build, slowly but surely, over the past few weeks. Felix knows it’s unhealthy, to keep it bottled up in his chest, simmering and waiting to blow. He knows it’s dangerous. But he’s also scared to release that anger at all. He doesn’t want to confront Chan for fear of losing him, because no matter how much this hurts, breaking up would hurt more. 

 

The final straw is when Chan doesn’t come to his dance performance. 

 

Felix and his dance team at their college have been preparing for months for this showcase, and Felix, being one of the senior member, has worked his butt off with his friends on this choreography. He’s so proud of what they’ve made, and he’s so  _ so _ excited to share it with Chan.

 

But Chan doesn’t show. Felix waits excitedly backstage, watching as friends, family, and other loved ones pour into the cramped space for the other performers. A few of his friend come to congratulate him, and he hangs out with them and Hyunjin and Minho, who made the choreography with him. People eventually start packing up and leaving, most headed for an after party someone is holding at their house. Still, Felix waits, eagerly watching the door, hoping his boyfriend will walk through with a bouquet or something equally cheesy.

 

He’s been waiting nearly two hours when Hyunjin approaches him. “Hey, Felix,” Hyunjin says, putting a hand on Felix’s shoulder. Minho and their other friends have left by now, and there are only a few others still backstage. “I hate to say this but… I don’t think he’s coming.” Felix feels tears of hurt and frustration build in his eyes. He knows it’s true, but hearing it outloud stings.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so either,” Felix replies, voice thick and throat tight. Hyunjin squeezes his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. Felix lets out a sob into his shoulder. He feels his heart thump painfully in his chest, his whole torso feeling constricted. 

 

Hyunjin shushes him and rubs up and down his back. “You can’t let this go on. I hate seeing you like this. You’ve gotta talk to him, Lix.”

 

Felic nods into his friend’s chest and takes a deep breath as he pulls away. A sudden fire burns in his gut. His jaw clenches and his tears dry. “You’re right.” He says, then turns to leave suddenly. “See you at the party later, Hyunjin.”

 

“Felix, wai-” but Felix is already out the door, marching towards his car with a determination he hasn’t felt before. 

 

The drive to Chan’s studio is a short one. It only takes him about five minutes, and in that time his rage only burns brighter in his chest. He marches up the stairs to Chan’s studio, and doesn’t bother knocking when he enters. He opens the door so hard it flings against the wall. It must be loud enough to hear through his headphones, because Chan spins around in his chair in surprise. 

 

“Oh, Felix, what are yo-” 

 

“Shut up,” Felix spits, and Chan’s jaw snaps shut with an audible click, his eyes wide. Felix vaguely registers that Changbin and Jisung are sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. Felix doesn’t know them that well, having only met a few times, but he’s too angry to care about being rude.

 

“Do you know what tonight was?” Felix asks, his voice harsh and demanding. When Chan just stares at him, Felix knows he doesn’t remember. “It was my fucking performance night. You know, the one I’ve been working on for nearly half a year? The one I’ve been dying to show you?” Felix can see the realization hit Chan, and it feels wonderful when Chan melts in his chair in shame. 

 

“Felix, I’m so sorry, I-”

 

“No! No more sorry. You haven’t been paying attention to me for months now! I hardly feel like I see you, you’re never home, and when you are you don’t even acknowledge me!” Felix is yelling now, and huffs when he takes a break. Tears are starting to build in his eyes again. “It hurts, Chan! I feel unimportant and unloved, and you don’t even notice!” 

 

He pauses to gulp in a few breaths, and Chan slowly stands from his chair, arms out like he wants to embrace Felix. Satisfaction pools deep in his gut as he notices Chan’s eyes are watering too. “I know this is important to you,” Felix says, voice a little softer now, “I know how much you love your work. But you’ve thrown me to the side, and I deserve better. I love you, and I deserve to be loved, too, and if you can’t do that, then what’s the point?” Felix’s stance droops a little now, all the fire in his slowly burning out. He drags an arm over his eyes to rid himself of tears and steps backwards out of the doorway. “Sleep on the couch tonight, if you even bother coming home.”

 

With that, Felix turns to leave, shutting the door behind him.

 

/

 

Chan is in a panic. His heart is racing in his chest and he feels like he can’t move. When Felix leaves, he’s frozen in place and hardly feels like he’s breathing. By the time he regains use of his limbs and rips open the door, Felix is gone. He runs out to the parking lot just in time to see Felix’s car turn the corner and pull away. “Fuck,” he curses to himself, and the tears start flowing.

 

He stands in the parking lot until Changbin comes to get him, gently pulling him back up to the studio and pushing him into his chair. Jisung is still sitting on the couch, watching Chan warily as he blinks some tears away. 

 

“Holy shit, dude,” Jisung says, and yeah. That’s how Chan feels. Holy shit. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Changbin asks gently, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

 

“I gotta go after him, right? I-I can’t leave it like this. I love him so much and he’s so right about everything he said and I-” Chan pauses to swallow thickly and brush away some tears. “I need to see him. I need to- need to show him how much I love him. He’s right, he deserves to be loved, and I’ve neglected that and I… I’ve gotta go make that right.” 

 

Changbin smiles at him softly and pats his knee. “I know how much he means to you. Go do something about it.” Chan nods and heads for the door. “And I don’t want to see you back here for like, a week. Go cherish him, if he’ll let you.” Changbin says, and Chan nods again, more determined this time.

 

Chan is anxious the whole bus ride home, and once he gets there, he bursts through the door of their shared apartment only to find it empty. He panics for a moment, then takes a few deep breaths and calls Changbin.

 

“He’s not home,” he says in lieu of a greeting once Changbin picks up.

 

“Shit, he’s not? Do you have any idea where he could be?” Changbin asks, and Chan tries to think.

 

Jisung’s voice rings faintly through the phone, “isn’t the performing arts department having a party tonight? Maybe he’s there.”

 

Now that it’s mentioned, Chan definitely remembers something about a party. “Changbin, thank Jisung for me. Gotta go,” he says, and hangs up. 

 

/

 

Felix shows up at the party with red eyes but a lighter weight in his chest. He finds Hyunjin in the kitchen, mixing a drink. Felix slides up next to him and pours himself a shot, then downs it. 

 

“Went well, then?” Hyunjin says, a wry smile on his lips. Felix just hums and pours another shot. Hyunjin pulls him away from the alcohol after his second shot, and leads him to the living room. “What did he say?” Hyunjin asks as they lean against the wall towards the back of the living room.

 

“He, uh, didn’t really get a chance to say anything,” Felix says sheepishly, looking down at the floor and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

Hyunjin gives him a disapproving stare. “You just yelled at him and left, didn’t you?” He assumes, and he’s correct, so Felix nods. Hyunjin sighs. “You know that’s not how to fix any of this. You’ve gotta talk to him. Have a conversation. Things will never get better if you just blow up at him and leave it.”

 

Felix knows all of this. He and Chan have had fights before, nothing this major, but they’ve always been able to sit calmly and talk things out. Felix knows he shouldn’t have done what he did, but he was so  _ angry _ , it was almost uncontrollable. The memory of how he was feeling not too long ago scares him. He’s never seen himself like that, and he doesn’t want it to happen again.

 

“You’re right. I’ll go home after a little while and talk to him, like an adult.” Felix says, and Hyunjin nods approvingly. 

  
  


“Now,” Hyunjin says with a smile, “wanna dance with me?” Felix smiles back and nods, then follows after him into the crowd.

 

They dance for a few songs, and Hyunjin even manages to make Felix laugh a little with his ridiculous ‘sexy’ face and dance. He’s giggling softly when a hand grabs onto his, and he turns to Chan standing in the middle of the crowd. He looks so out of place, dressed in stained sweatpants and a big, old t-shirt, hair messy and bags under his eyes.

 

Felix is honestly shocked. He didn’t expect Chan to show up here, or to look for him at all really. Felix sees more than hears Chan say his name, and he looks wrecked. His eyes are also red, and he pleads with them for Felix to follow him. 

 

Felix can feel Hyunjin come up behind him, and when he looks back at him, Hyunjin smiles softly and nods for him to go. Turning back to Chan, Felix nods. The fight their way out of the crowd and out the front door, Chan’s hand wrapped around Felix’s the whole time. Once they’re somewhere quieter, Chan turns to him and grabs both of his hands.

 

“Felix, you’re right,” he starts, “I’ve been neglecting you, and you deserve so much better.” Both of their eyes are watery again, and Chan reaches up a hand to cup Felix’s cheek. Felix lets him, mostly because he’s touch starved at this point, and still so stupidly in love with Chan. 

 

“Baby,” Chan says, “I love you so much. I got so consumed in working on my music that I forgot about how important you are to me. And you are so so important. You make me so happy, and I took you for granted. I’ll never do that again, Lix. I promise I’ll manage my time better. I-I understand if you don’t want to forgive me for a while, or ever. You deserve the world, love, and if you- if I can get another chance to give it to you, I’d be so honored.” He leans forward and presses a kiss against Felix’s forehead, lingering for a moment. “Please give me another chance, Lix,” he finishes, his voice barely a whisper as he leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes. 

 

“Chan,” Felix says, his voice hoarse. He’s so happy to have Chan there, saying sweet things to him again. Acknowledging what he did, and promising to change. They still need to talk about this, but all Felix wants right now is his boyfriend. He wants to hug him, to kiss him, to love him. 

 

“Channie hyung,” he calls to him again, and pulls him forward to place a light kiss against his lips. When he pulls back, they both open their eyes to look at each other. Chan’s eyes look hopeful, and Felix smiles softly at him. “I missed you,” he says, and Chan smiles back at him. 

 

“Can we go home?” Chan asks, and Felix nods. Chan hesitates, then leans forward and kisses Felix again. They mold together so well, and Felix missed kissing him so much. So, he deepens the kiss, and Chan easily meets him in the middle. They fall back into their familiar rhythm, a dance of give and take that they do so well. Felix grasps at Chan’s shirt, pulling him further against him as Chan’s hands go to his waist to hold him closer. 

 

When they finally part for air, Felix smiles at Chan, a genuine smile. “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ChanLix starved I had to write something myself.
> 
> anyway here's my kpop [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightynightao3) and [tumblr](http://nightynightao3.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Come give me prompts or something!


End file.
